1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new polymeric compositions and their use as shaped products, especially in the medical field.
2. Introduction to the Invention
There is a need, especially in the field of human medicine, for polymeric compositions which have good tactile properties, including a low coefficient of friction with the human skin, e.g. for use in endotracheal tubes and other tubes for delivering or removing liquids from the body and for use as catheter shaft materials. It is also desirable that such compositions should not contain ingredients, e.g. plasticizers, which migrate into liquids contacting them, and that they should not absorb liquids contacting them. It is also desirable that such composition should be suitable for radiation sterilization.